


Baby, You’re a Firework

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fourth of July, Holidays, Idiots in Love, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Bayley and Elias spend their first holiday together.





	Baby, You’re a Firework

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Downwithwritersblock day 4: Fireworks

“Oh come on!” Bayley squealed, rushing towards him. She set a pint of strawberries in the cart and straightened, staring at him. “Can’t keep up?”

“Nope- not today,” Elias said matter-of-fact. “You have more energy than a boxing kangaroo.” He didn’t have the heart to tell her he _hated_ shopping, especially grocery shopping. He didn’t cook, preferring to have pre-made meals and food items shipped right to his front door. 

“Sorry! I’m excited!” she exclaimed, rising on tip toe to peck him on the lips. “Our first big holiday together _and_ it’s a day we’re both off?” She giggled, her eyes shining. “ _So awesome_!”

Elias humored her excitement about The Fourth of July. He’d _never_ particularly liked this holiday. People misread the meaning, turning it into an excuse to drink like fools. Plus he didn’t like the heat _or_ hot dogs. 

He chose to celebrate only for her sake. 

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” Her face lit up with a fresh wave of excitement. “Hope you like triple berry pie!” 

In all reality, Elias wasn’t a big fan of baked goods, _especially_ pie. They didn’t thrill him. Actually, he thought pie was a waste of good calories. 

He’d _never_ tell her that. The thought of baking a pie for him _thrilled_ her. He would hate to disappoint her. Thus, he made the decision to tolerate the pie. 

“I can’t wait to get baking!” 

His lips turned up in a faint smirk as she bounced off to find vanilla ice cream.   
————  
“What are you doing?” he asked, watching her spread a red checked blanket on the grass. 

“Can’t we cuddle outside?” she asked, almost pouting. “Besides, it’s _beautiful_ out.”

Staring at the remnants of their takeout meal, he debated between putting away the leftovers or joining her. All of this seemed _so_ important to her. 

“I’ll be right there,” he murmured, pulling his shoes off. He eased himself down, wincing as he felt his back pull. 

“Poor baby,” she said, squeezing his shoulder. She wrapped an arm around his chest, and tucked her head beneath his chin. 

He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in the smell of grapefruit. He _loved_ the scent. It reminded him of her and _all_ the reasons he loved her. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

Elias let his gaze drift down, noticing her adoring look. 

“You _really_ want to know?” he asked. He watched as she gave him a small nod. “The smell of grapefruit and _why_ I love it.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because it’s _you_. Fun, refreshing and energetic.” He gave her the first words that came to mind. 

“Glad to know you enjoy my company,” Bayley teased, poking him. 

_Enjoy_ didn’t even begin to explain how Elias felt about spending time with her. He _loved_ every moment they spent together. She made him slow down and enjoy the little things. 

“Don’t go all serious on me now.” Bayley poked him again. 

“Quit poking me!” he exclaimed, squirming away from her. He shrieked with laughter as she began to tickle his sides. “Fine, fine, fine. Poke away _buy_ only if you quit tickling me.”  
———  
As the night sky darkened, fireworks began to pop and scream. With Bayley settled in his lap, they oohed and aahed over the different colors. 

“Admit it,” Bayley said, scooting off his lap. She wandered into the house, coming back soon with a perfectly baked pie, a triangle shaped cutter and a single paper plate. 

“Admit what?” he asked, following her motions with his eyes. 

“You _enjoyed_ today.” Bayley set a slice of pie onto the plate, and set it next to him. “I _know_ you hate this stuff.” She added whipped cream to the pie and speared it with a fork. 

“Really?” Elias raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t known she knew him _that_ well. 

“Oh yeah.” Bayley broke off a bite with the fork and held it to his lips. 

He cautiously chewed the bite, letting the taste of tart berries and buttery crust flood his mouth. It wasn’t bad, _almost_ good but he still didn’t like pie. 

“Well?” Bayley stared at him expectantly. 

“Perfect.” He beckoned her to come closer, giving her a passionate kiss. “This entire day has been _perfect_.”

-fin-


End file.
